


That's what happens when your "sister" is a demigod

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: This is a AU that shows what would have happened if Daphne had joined the Dream Team earlier, after the 2° mission. Being basically Penashi's founder and president (and she haves a shirt to prove it), she won't let the Hero and the Sidekick hear the end of it until she see their "hapily ever after" (or at least see them kiss). And, of course, kick evil's butt in the middle of it.Some warnings:1. It's all on her POV (so swearings included);2.It's not all the episodes, just some of them (my favorites ;P) and not they complete, just some scenes, 'cuz I don't have the guts or patience (my level is near to Penn's, that's it, very low) to write the whole thing (sorry!);3. The characters' lines aren't exactly the same, but still, I'll try to do my best :3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know.  
> *Opens a energetic drink can and drink in five seconds*  
> I know what you're going to say. "H.A, you are with other work in progress, and is starting other again, you Always do it!"  
> *smashes can on head* I know, and it sometimes makes my brain fells like pudding. But hey, that's a writer life. If inspiration calls, you need to follow (and I'm with a big Writer Block, that's why I'm posting one chapter in each two days, not two for day, as I used to do. What is happening to me?!) Well, I hope that with Vacations I can work in this two fanfics at the same time. Will be hard? Problably, but Hufflepuffs can take a big effort when they love what they do, and that's my case :)

Well, well. We meet again.

My name is Daphne Europe Adans (but you can call me Daph or Zombie Queen -refference to Nico Di Angelo, the Ghost King-), and I'm a Hades' demigod.

Some things about me:

I have 1,60 of height, and 45 of weight. My skin is brown, and I have a lot of dark brown freckles on my face. My iris are yellow and my hair is dark/bright blue, and looks like flames (just looks like...).

I've born in 20/07/2002, so my sign is Cancer. This make me be lovely with who I care about and want to care about them (I love talk about signs, so get used to it).

I'm a female, but my love option is Lesbian (after you read some things that the mans did with womans on Ancient Greece, you would understand).

My mother is Lisandra Adans, a policewoman that haves a Divine Protection seal (long story), my not-biologic father is Richard Shay, a dentist (but I never let him mess with my chipped tooth, it makes me unique!) and my little brother is Jeremy, a normal boy (excepts that he's friends with a chimaera, so watch out.)

My favorite musician is, undoubtelly, Ed Sheeran (my fav song is Galway Girl), I love ice cream, hate spiders and haters.

I consider myself calm and funny, maybe a little excentric, can get easilly excited about something and I'm like the team's Mom.

Unless I'm angry.

Then, pal, _start running and don't come back at all._

My advices and forebodings are alway right, _every. fucking. time._ I don't know surelly if it's good or not.

I've been raised in the underworld since my 10 (now I'm 14), when my biologic father started sending me to missions. In one of these missions, I meet three interesting teenagers, that you must know as "Part-Time-Heroes" or "Dream Team".

They where a such curious team:

Boone Wiseman, the, well, Wiseman: a chubby boy with a big nose and braces. He was funny as fuck, calm, but didn't seemed to like to be stuck at something. He liked freedom, as most of peoples of Sagittarius.

Sashi Kobayashi, the Sidekick: pigtailed and with enormous glasses, the short girl showed that height doens't matter, being fierce, brave and a little psycho, like most Scorpios.

Penn Zero, the Hero: Weird name with a Golden heart. He was a bit stubborn and authoritarian, but was extremally kind and friendelly, like most of Leos.

(About the signs, I know it isn't a rule, I just like to compare. Like, they says that Cancers are Drama Queens, but I never dropped a single tear in all my life. Impressive, huh?).

Anyways, my father offerted to me to make a Exchange Program in their world, so I accepted. I'm living now on Penn's house, sleeping on his wardrobe (he offerted a matress, but I like this way. I fell like a mummy! -I said that I was eccentric-), and helping him out while his parents aren't there (I don't think his uncles would be a great help...). Phyllis, a superior being disguised of a old lady (but I guess she doesn't want nobody to know) gave me a job as Part-Time-Guide. Is very like the Wiseman's job. I need to show the right direction, what is great, 'cause Hades' childs are experts in finding directions, expecially in dark places, since our father can find anyone, everywere, using the shadows. But, more than it, I need to guide their hearts and minds on the right direction. I have a great foresight, you know? "Daphne Knows Best", is what I Always says.

That's why I came up with my new Project.

Is called Operation: Penashi.

I'm a incorrigible shipper. "BABY I'M SORRY, I _NOT_ SORRY!"

The first time I saw them, I didn't saw them how they were, but how the are destined to be (date a Aphrodite's daughte haves this result, pals). And I swear to all the hell hound puppies that I'm going to make them see it!

Anyways, I hope you like my log blog (it's it a log blog? whatever).

Daphne out!


	2. North Pole Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear demigod learns about Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, don't haves all the scenes, just the firsts and a extra scene that came in my mind... ;3  
> But the next ones will have more action!

The sunlight lit up the glass of a little frame, showing tha Zero Family, a redhaired woman, a blond man and their 7-years-old son, that had the mother's hair and the father's blue eyes. They were in a Family trip, in somewhere like Grand Canyon or something like it, smiling to the camera.

In the room that housed the photo, the little boy, now with 13 years old, was waking up on the first Christmas Eve without his parents. Don't get me wrong, they didn't died, just where stuck on a alternative and dangerous world. Long, long story. Anyway, the boy got up, and a delicate White shine caught his eye, so he went to the window. Snowflakes were falling slowly on the stree- wait, the street wasn't with even a tiny bit of snow, it wasn't snowing.

The boy opened the window, just to see his best friend, Sidekick (and secret crush) on the roof, beating a stuffed reindeer to death.

It weirdely made him smile.

-Merry Christmas Eve, Sash. ~He greeted, and get back horrorized when the reindeer head flew into his room.

The girl hang upside down to talk with him.

-There was something in this reindeer's eyes that I didn't trust. So I cut them out. ~She gave the eyes to him, whispering proudly of herself.

-Huh. ~He looked a little disgusted, but didn't wanted to hurt her feelings (or else she could hurt his everything). ~Neat.

-That reinder remembered me the statues of the Gorgons Garden. It was creepy. ~I said, coming out of the wardrobe on my own way, but by the scream I recieved, mortals don't like much to have someone emerging from their shadows.

He put a hand on his chest, panting.

-Dammit, girls! You two will end up making me have a heart attack!!

-Is this a competition?

-NO!!

-Anyway. Merry Christmas, PZ. And to you too, Daph. ~Said Sashi, that didn't seemed impresed with my Shadow-Fusion trick.

-I don't understand really much this "Christmas" thing. Back on my world, we celabrate all the gods' birthdays, and maaaan, that's a lot of days. ~I replied.

-Sash, I'll need you to use the front door. My uncles got suspicious with Daphne here (and we needed to explain that she's lesbian and Hades would explode me into pieces if I did anything with her), and having a girl coming backstairs will surely make them have The Talk with me again.

oOo

Wildfire was a bit upset because of his parents and his broken MUHU (he asked me if I could fix, but neither a Athena's or Hefesto's child would know how to use that thing, much less fix. Too advanced), so, after the breakfast (that included tons of eggs), Flip-Flop had a especial thing tho him

. -So, since you're so down in the dumps, I made a surprise, outside the house.

-What is it?

-You'll see. ~He covered Wildfire's eyes and guided him. ~You get the Christmas blues, well, Professor Boone got the antidote!

He put his hands off his eyes, reveling two... weird things.

-Who needs parents when you have Skateboard Sleds! ~He exclaimed.

-Most people. ~WF went to one of them.~ Nice.

-And the second is for you, I supose. ~I said. Flip-Flop seemed a little ashamed.

-Well, yeah...

-What about us? ~Asked Goldie.

He started telling a absurd story starting on a hill and ending with mutant puppies when WF said:

-You forgot to make to them, didn't you?

-Afirmative.

-All right, I see what you guys are trying to do, but you don't have to worry about me. ~He started playing with the sled, with a false-brave face. It wasn't okay. I could feel (actually, anyone could feel), but I didn't said nothing. ~I'm just gonna, kinda, avoid Christmas this year.

-Consider Christmas erased, with extreme prejudice! ~Grinned Goldie, with a violent expression.

-I never get right this celabration, anyway. A oldman enters on your house in the middle of the night, by the chimney, and he also knows who has been good or naughty. We should call the police, not give him cookies! ~I said, and nobody seemed to have a answer to me. Demigod:1 \ Mortals: 0. 

-About the sleds, we can share. ~Said WF.

-I GO WITH FLIP-FLOP!! ~I exclaimed. ~And you two can go together.

Going to Odissey (great story, on my opinion), while Goldie shouted to a old man lose the Santa beard, F-F turned to me.

-You're playing with fire, you know it. ~He smirked.

-I swear that they will be a couple or my name isn't Daphne Europe Adans anymore! ~I replied.

-Your middle name is Europe?!

-Was the name of a Greek princess. But thank you for the help. Make just two sleds was a genius move! ~He stood quiet. I huffed. ~Can't you prentend that it was your plan, huh?

oOo

In the Christmas Day, after we saved the day and Wildfire finally got his MUHU back, I called him and Goldie to a corner.

-Well, in the end, Christmas is pretty cool. ~I said.

-I'm glad you're enjoying your first.

-Oh, I am! And I also discovered a interesting tradition. ~I pointed up, they looked, and gasped.

Hanging above them, was a little plant with pointy leafs and round red fruits.

-Daphne, you didn't. ~Grunted Goldie, giving me a deadly glare. My smile just grew.

-"You must kiss who's under the mistletoe".

-But... But... ~Mumbled Wildfire.

-Don't ruin the magic, guys. ~I insisted.

While he was looking at me, she huffed, closed her eyes and kissed his cheek.

Or she tried.

'Cuz, when she was milimeters near to his face, he suddenly turned to her, and she ended kissing his...

Thanks the gods I was with my camera.

-Scrapbookpportunity! ~I exclaimed, while they got with faces redder than Santa's pants.

Best present ever.


	3. The Fast And The Floor Rugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeh, the episodes aren't in order, 'cuz I don't know the order, sorry!

Well, that had been good (and not so good) days.

My platform was beside Goldie's, and my powers remained in most of missions, but my form Always changed (except my flame hair). 

I had already got in worlds were I've been a plushie Zebra, a abyssal-fish-mermaid, a Wild West gravedigger, a blueberry-flavored-cereal giraffe mascot, a hobbit, and a superhero called "The Monarch", that used a Orange/Black uniform and controlled buterflies (and didn't used them to control people, like Hawkmoth, no! I wish I could- and I couldn't use my normal powers, so that sucked).

-Ok, people, let's have a good zap today! ~Exclaimed Wildfire, while whe was stepping on the MUT. ~Sashi, if we get vampires again, we just go stake to the heart, ok? We don't burn 'em, 'cuz that smelled **really** bad last time. Daphne, for Cerberus' sake, think pretty much before raising the dead, or we will freak out a lot of inoccent citizens again. And Boone, just really try to focus on you job as Wiseman, ok?

Flip-Flop seemed like was zooning out.

-You know what's the best part about using braces? Is that, you eat lunch, right? And then later, the leftovers are already, like, right in your mouth!

-Hey, do you know that Caríbdis, a lengendary aquatic monster, uses braces too? Well, not exactly braces, but parts of ships and stuff that get stuck on the teeth, but still, looks a lot with braces! ~I said. Goldie slapped her face and Wildfire huffed.

-Yeah, I feel like we're not communicating.

oOo

The redhaid looked at his desert-like clothes, then to the carpet under him.

-What? A completely regular carpet? I can't work with it. I need a- ~And he realised the carpet was floating metters above the ground. ~Yes! A magic carpet! Whoooo! Magic!!

Someone called his name. He looked that his belt had a lamp. He had watched Aladdin enough times to know what to do with that. He held the lamp and rubbed, and a chubby ghost-like Boone came out. He started to scream on his impossibly sharp scream. ~GAH! I DON'T HAVE ANY LEGS!!!

-Boone, you're a _genie!_ ~Penn exclaimed, excitadelly. 

-I'm a genie?! I'M A GENIE!!! GENIE POWER!!! ~He shouted, making some magic tricks.

-Incredible! But wait, where's the girls?

-Ahhhh, these feathers are so itchy!!! ~I groaned. They looked at me with lifted eyebrows. ~Yes, I am a parrot, some problem? What did you expected, Princess Jasmine? Well, Iago went to the good side on the third movie! Now, Wildfire, please, scrach my wings, I can't reach it! ~ He obeyed.

-Well, even you being a grumpy parrot, this is the coolest world ever! Sashi, am I right or am I right?

Up on a tree, Goldie was hangin' upside down, as a monkey. She didn't seemed happy, too. She jumped to us.

-One word, and I break your faces! ~She roared.

-Get in line, pal. ~I murmured, crossing my wings. ~Welcome to the club.

oOo

So, in short, Wildfire and Flip-Flop fighted and bla, bla, bla, the genie runned (or jumped) away and now the three of us we're resting and deciding what to do, near to a waterfall.

-This is all my fault.

-No, is not. 

-I know. It's Boone's. Totally Boone's. I just thought I'd sound it out loud, but since you agree, it's fine to talk about it behind his backs!

Goldie frowned. Wildfire smiled nervously.

-That's... what I would say if he wasn't my friend, but he is, that was a test, and you passed, so congrats on passing! ~ He added, then looked away and huffed.

Goldie climbed to his shoulder.

-Look. You wanna the truth, PZ? Your problem isn't that he does things wrong, it's that he doesn't does things the way you would do. But's that's not like things work out. Boone is Boone, that's who he is. ~She said softly.

He kept upset, then he heard a humming noise.

-Sash, are you eating bugs out of my hair?

-Yes. ~She shruggered. ~Yes, I am. because I'm me. And today, I'm a monkey.

_Click!_

The two turned to me, a little far, holding my camera with my parrot claws.

-Just pretend I'm not here... ~I whispered.

oOo 

-Enough! ~ Roared Rippen (it's weird to see him not like a giant snake), holding Boone's lamp, that's it, controling him. ~ I still have one wish! Destroy the palace!

-That's a great last wish! ~Flip-Flop said, then whispered to Wildfire. ~I totally thought he'd use the last to end you.

Rippen's eyes widened and he slapped his own face.

-Finally a good idea! _Annihilate Penn Zero!_ ~He grinned.

-BOONE ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW??!! ~Wildfire gasped.

-Do it! ~The villain ordened.

-No, techinically, you didn't said "I wish", so if you want me to make him expire- ~Flip-Flop started, but Rippy cutt him off.

- **I wish you to make Penn Zero expire!**

-Not under my watch. ~Grunted Goldie, advancing to the villain, but I held her tail. ~Daphne, what are you doing? He will kill him!!

I tought funny that she was so worried with the boy that she said that "could be replaced by someone better if died". But I choose to not comment it in such dire situation.

-I think you should follow your own advice. Trust in the Wiseman.

-Okay, but if something go wrong? You can revert, right?

-Oh, well, look... Demigods can't mess with genie magic, it's a rock-paper-scissor thing. ~Her eyes widened. ~But I'm sure everything will go right. 

We turned to see Flip-Flop with his head dropped, pointing to Wildfire, that had his eyes closed shut and repeating "Boone is Boone" many times.

A cloud of smoke emerged, and when was over, revealled the redhead as... milk.

Okay, then, huh?

-Milk?! I said annihilate him!! ~Rippy was basically bursting into flames, now.

-No, no. You said _"make him expire!" ~_ F-F made a dramatic gesture. ~Check the date. He's totally rancid.

Rip tryied to repeat the wish, but he was out off wishes.

Suddenly, Goldie grabbed Wildfire and poured the milk on the villain, that screwed up his carpet and flew away.

-Nice, nice. ~I said. ~But now, as your Guide, I need to take us to the palace with safeness. ~I flied to the lamp and rubbed. ~Boone, I wish you to take us to the palace in safeness. ~They looked at me with funny faces. ~What? Is it or Shadow Travel, so if you don't fear total dark, let's go.

They seemed to rather the first option.

oOo

-Ahh, I'll miss this world, after all. ~Said P, not milk anymore, after we finished the mission, waiting Phyllis to zap us back.

-Ye, having this weird tail is kind of cool. ~Agreed B.

-Sooo, Goldie... About earlier... ~I teased, and she huffed.

-Don't start it.

-You were freaking out.

-I. Said. Don't. Start. It.

-You was like "nooooo, nobody hurt him but meeee-

We heard a groan, and saw some distant figures. I lowered my head, knowing what was that.

Apparently, Wildfire knew too.

He turned to me, with a anoyed expression.

-Daphne, what was the one thing I asked you not to do today? ~He asked.

-Raise the dead. ~I answered, a bit ashamed.

-And what did you do?

-...Raise the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some aspects, Penn and Daphne haves a relationship alike with Dipper and Mabel. But, O'course, sometimes the roles changes.


	4. Hail Larry

I was liking that world.

We were in a cemetary. I was a necromancer, P was a Hunter (or something like it), B was a... guy with fancy clothes, and S was a gravedigger. She checked the Specs.

-Thousands of years ago, a terrifying evil Overlord put all of his power into his battle axe, and used it to try to take over the world. But he was defeated, and sealed inside a enchanted coffin, then burried in this crypt, near to the center of the Earth...

-Easy up, Sashi... ~Begged Flip-Flop. ~ You are scaring me!

-You should be scared! ~Goldie said. ~ The Overlord's skeletons army found his battle axe and gonna use it to free his máster from the coffin. We need to find it and destroy the axe, because if he come out from that door with it ~ She pointed to the crypt's stone door and whispered dangerously. ~It's game over for the world...

A thunder rumbled and in the next second B was in P's arms.

-Would you mind carring me to the rest of the mission? ~He asked.

-Yes. ~The other's answer was cold and harsh, but he didn't got it.

\- "Yes" you _will_ carry me or "Yes", you mind?

P dropped him with a loud **THUD!!**

-Hm, seems nice. ~I said.

They looked at me like I had said that I loved babies unicorn's hearts on the breakfast.

- _NICE?!_ ~Exclaimed Wildfire. ~I wonder what you would consider TOTALLY TERRIFYING!!!!

-Guys, did you forgot of _who_ I'm daughter? Like, the King of the Dead? I have a great sense of smell to the undead and I know how to walk in the dark. No need to be scared.

oOo

Well, they never listen to me.

Some demons, giant bugs and two-faced-fire-spitters-frogs afters, the boys was almost peeing in their pants. I turned to Goldie.

-How do we deal with them? ~I asked. She huffed.

-That's the question I make to myself every. freaking. day.

-Hey! ~I said to the others. ~I can feel the skeletons close. We're almost there!

-Yay... ~Grunted Flip-Flop.

We reached the room where the coffing was, with hundreds of skeletons putting the axe on that. A lot of magic stuff happened, and a huge, horned creature emerged, roared and said:

-Whooooo! I am groggy! ~Larry yawned. ~ You know what would make this coffin way more comfy? Some rememberphone. That stuff is amazing! So, how's everyone doing today?

Both heroes and skeletons seemed confused.

-Larry is the overlord?! ~Whispered S.

-Rippen threw up six times in class today. ~ P frowned. ~Larry must be subbing for him.

-Oh, hi, Daphne! ~Larry greeted me.

-Daphne...? ~Grunted the skeletons, even more confused.

-DAPHNE????!!!! ~Gasped the heroes, seeing that I wasn't hidden with them anymore, but in the middle of the army.

-Have heroes here! ~Exclaimed one of the soldiers. ~Attack!!

Before one of them could act, I went Thanos on them, simply snapping my fingers.

The skeletons straightened, their eyes turning from red to blue.

-Hello, my name is Daphne, and you work to me, now! ~I said, using my Control-Over-Dead-Things-Power.

-Yes, Sovereign. How can we serve you? ~They all asked, kneeling.

-You must... break this axe into pieces, and then... take a nap forever! 

-Yes, Sovereign. ~The dutifully obeyed, breaking the axe and them curling to sleep.

My friends' jaws dropped on the ground.

-Welp. ~Said P, in shock. ~That was fast.

I turned to Larry.

-Wassup, big boy? What's on ya mind?

-Oooh, so many things! ~He giggled. ~I was just thinking about my favorite color, but I can't find one, I have so many! Let's see, I just love burnt sienna, but there's something about the classic yellow, and don't even get me started on indigo, oh! Let's not forget primary colors, I love all of them!...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Daph would made some missions pretty easier...


	5. Totally Into Your Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED SO MUCH THIS EPISODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

-Uh, Boone? You're in my spot, so... Hey, Boone! You're. On. My. Spot! ~Widfire shouted, when we was preparing to get zapped. 

Flip-Flop was too distracted to obey.

-Dude, that's my jam!

Then had a melee between them, fighting for a pair of earmuffs. Mortals are weird. Anyway, they ended changing places on the platform, and I could say that it wouldn't end well...

Me, Flip-flop and Goldie appeared on something that seemed a mix of a submarine and a lab, and we were using skin thight outfit.

-Whooo, we are in space! Where all the things float!~ F-F, whom apparently thought that we where on a spaceship (or just had a sudden wish to die) took a glass of juice and poured on Goldie's head. She obviously got soaked, and furious. ~How fascinating...

-GRRRRRR!!!! ~She grunted and prepared to hit him. I couldn't help but...

-Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! ~Sorry, it was stronger than me.

-Gaaaaaahhh! ~He cowered. ~Save me, Penn!

But the redhead wasn't into view.

_Guys? Hello, are you listening? Hello-o?"_ A voice called. I was coming from a little device. S took it. "Ah, are you guys ghosts?! Are you invisible?!"

-No, I would know if we were ghosts. I just would know. ~I answered.

-I'm very visible, and Boone and Daphne too.

-The best way to figure out is talking louder. PENN!! WE AREN'T GHOSTS!!!

Wildfire shouted trhough the device.

_BOONE!! STOP IT!!!!_

-STOP YELLING OR STOP MAKING SENSE?

_YELLING!! STOP YELLING!! AGH!!_

-OKAY, BUT IN THE FUTURE, LET'S TRY TO BE MORE SPECIFIC!!

Goldie took back the walkie-talkie.

-Sorry, Penn. Okay, we're a Science group, and a evil doctor is trying to stop us from curing na infected patient-Uh-oh. ~She gasped.

_"Uh-oh"? This "uh-oh" is good News, or don't?_

-And haves a good "Uh-oh"? ~I replied.

-We've been shrunk down so we can inject the medicine from inside the patient. And the patient is... You! We are inside your body!

-Turnaround!! ~I exclaimed.

-Wow, wow, inside _my_ body!? I'm not very comfortable with it. Just to know, _Where_ in me are you? ~Asked him, seeming to be freaking out.

-I don't know, but there's a lot of places I _don't_ want us to be. ~She replied, a bit disgusted.

-This makes no sense.~Said Flip-Flop.~ Penn should be there, to save the day! 

-Be he isn't. That means that Penn is the Wiseman, Me and Daphne remain being the Sidekick And the Guide, and Boone is... ~She gasped.

-Finish the sentence! ~He grabbed her arms and started shaking her. ~What is Boone?! Happy, angry, showered with presents?! Please say presents!!!

-The hero. ~She answered, frowning.

That _deffinitelly_ wasn't the answer he wanted.

-Double Turnaround! ~I said.

_Oh, boy._ ~Wildfire replied, with a tone that you could understand "I'm dead". ~ _'Kay, this must've happened 'cuz we switched spots on the MUT, oh Boone, you delighfull scamp_. ~He was trying to sound positive. ~ _Don't worry, you can do it, you're the hero! But if you can't, I put Sashi as the substitute Hero, so, follow her orders._

-Oh! ~Sighed B. ~Well tought, Penn!

Than had a crash.

And that's is all I remember before pass out.

oOo

I woke up with a buzz on my ear. All the Hades' childs know well this buzz. We just hear it when someone is about to die.

I sat, and saw that Goldie was getting up to, rubbing her head and groaning.

-Mhhm... what are you doing...? ~Asked her, dizzy.

-Oh, nothing, Ladys Sleepheads. ~Flip-Flop answered. ~It's just that... _I_ deffeated Rippen all alone and gonna save Penn injecting this medicine on his heart! Ready...

-Congrats, Boone! ~Exclaimed S.

-Yeh, that could be...

And then we realised.

-WHAT?!

-HOLD UP YOU SAID **HEART??!!**

-Set... ~He wasn't listening.

-The medicine need to be injected on his BRAIN!! ~Shouted Sashi, panicking.

-DANGER!! DANGER!! ~I shouted, taking my hands to the head, in full distress mode.

-And FIRE!! ~He shouted, pushing a lever.

-BOONE HE WILL DIE!!!! ~She tried to stop him, but too late. Soon we are travelling in high speed, and we stoped on his... Brain?

-Turns out I can read. ~He said, proud. ~I learned that the heart is the fastest and funniest road to the brain!

We went to him.

-Whoa, that's problably the least stupid thing I've heard you saying. ~She praised.

-Claps to you, mister. ~I clapped my hands. But soon we got cut off by another voice.

_Warning, warning. Patient In dire condition. Have a nice day._

I could feel him, laid on the floor, uncounscious, his skin getting colder and colder and his breath slowing, while the buzz got louder. I could hear him _dying._

-This thing is right! He just have 30 seconds!! ~I screamed, waving my arms frantically.

-PENN!!! NOOOOO!!! ~Boone immediatelly punched the button, lauching the needle, that injected the medicine on his brain.

All we could do was wait and pray (and I was praing to ALL the gods, including the ones no one know about, like Pluto or Despina) for that to work.

Suddenly, the red lights got green and my ear stopped buzzing. He was alive.

We celebrated with tri-fives while the voice said:

_Patient cured. I thought you wouldn't do it. I **really** thought you wouldn't do it._

-We should swap again! ~I said. ~Next time I want to be the Sidekick!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Daph being the Sidekick, while Sashi be the Guide. Maybe in a episode like Trading Faces, where they swap bodies.  
> S would love the Death Powers (but she will ever be a Artemis' Hunter in the Mhytological World, because of her fierce and brave -and Moon-like- personality).  
> Don't mind me, I'm just thinking out loud.


	6. Go The Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Own episode:  
> Our heroes go to a World that don't please the demigod a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is based on a fanart that I saw. I was thinking in what Daphne would react with a Hercules Crossover...  
> Now we will see her in full furious mode.... hold your hats, ladys and gentlemans, the thing will catch FIRE.  
> Obs: in this one, we'll have two POVs, Daph's (normal) and Penn's (bold).

-NO NO NO NO SHIT NO NO NO NOT HERE!! 

**Daph deffinitelly didn't liked that world at all.**

Of course I didn't liked! I would rather jump in a manticore's stomach than go to there!

Well, we were in a world that looked very much with my homeworld. 

Wildfire was using a classical Greek armor, and his hair was more long and with a headband. He looked slighty stronger. Goldie was using a long dress, with a enourmous ponytail. Flip-Flop was a legit satyr. And about me... I was a horse.

Okay, not a horse, a pegasus. Arion, the first pegasus, to be more especific.

But wasn't that what was pissing me off.

-Of all the movies, WHY ON THIS, MY GODS?! ~I Shouted, foaming with anger.

**While she was unchaining the hell hounds, Sashi checked the Specs.**

**-** Okay, we are on Disney's Hercules movie. And we... basically need to do make the things happens as on the script, defeating H- I mean, the villain. Hum, repeat other's job. Y.A.Y. ~ **She said, sarcastically.**

**By now, Daph looked like she would kill someone.**

-Wait, but Hercules' villain isn't Hade- ~ **Boone started, but was cutt off with the impossibly furious glare from the bluenette. Trying to not receive a horseback, he said** ~ Nevermind...

-Ridiculous!! Simply RIDICULOUS!!! Who tried to kill Hercules was HERA, Hades hadn't entered on the story UNTILL he tried to take Cerberus! They simply threw my father under the bus!!! Or better, the carriage, but still!!

-Calm down, D-

-DON'T SAY TO ME FUCKING CALM DOWN, WISEMAN!!!

**Well, we Always knew that she hated that movie a lot, but not _so_ much.**

I don't hate the movie, just the villain choose! I mean, my father is dark and stuff, but he made less bad things than Zeus and Poseidon! I mean, they both RAPED Demeter, THEIR. OWN. SISTER. Of course, she didn't like my father neither because of the Persephone's kidnap, that was _Zeus'_ idea, no less!

-Hey, hey... ease now... ~ **He said, caressing her mane and giving her a carrot. She instintivelly stoped struggling and bit the vegetable.**

Fucking satyr nature powers.

**Knowing that she wouldn't help much while exploding on fire, I decided to change the matter to something she would like more.**

**-** Hey, looks like I'm the team's demigod, now! Could you give me some tips?

**Her horse eyes lit up.**

-Oh, O'course! ~ **She wrapped one wing arround me.** ~You know. We are stronger than mortals, so beware with uncontrolled strenght. We usualy are more resistent, but don't abuse. NEVER think that a god look at us as equal, to them, we are basically rats with weapons, you don't want one of them as you enemy. Demigod's diet includes 30ml of ADRENALINE! With a full cup of STAMINA! Eventually Nectar and Ambrosia. And some portions of MORTAL DANGER! ~ **She punched the air with her hooves. And them her face got blanc.** ~Oh, yeh, it made me remember. Goldie, you're going to die.

_**-WHAT???????!!!!!** _ **~ We all gasped.**

 **-** Well, yea. In the movie (but not in the story), Meg, that is, you ~ **She pointed a hoove to Sashi.** ~ push Hercules, that's it, him ~ **She pointed at me**. ~ that would be smashed by a stone, and she dies on his place.

-So, it's better we keep aware with rocks. ~He seemed nervous, for some weird matter...

**'-_-**

Okay, okay, I stopped!

-Ha, don't worry. I'm not going to sacrifice _my_ life for _this_ dork. ~She laughed, crossing her arms.

oOo

//One hour later...//

-You were saying...? ~I said, looking at Goldie laying on the ground, panting and holding her torax in pain.

-Oh, well... weird like the world turns, huh...? ~She smiled weakly. 

**I still don't believe she did it.**

Oh, please! _Everybody_ saw it coming! I mean, haven't her turned into a zombie to save you before?

**That's diferent!**

No, is not.

-Sash, oh, gods, what did you do... ~Penn was freaking out, while Boone was sobbing loudly. He held her arms and delicatly lifted her from the ground. ~You said that you wouldn't... so why, holy Christ, why?!

-B-because that's what f-friends are supposted to do... ~She said. The buzz on my ears was unsufferable. She wouldn't last long. ~We are friends, aren't we...? 

-Sashi... ~He sighed. She began to close her eyes and he gasped and turned to me. ~Daphne!! Can you do something?!

-I'm sorry, I can't!! ~I shouted, frightened and feeling useless. ~That's something too advanced, I'm not Strong enough!!

-Take... care of yourself... WindBag... ~She said, not louder than a whisper. Then closed her eyes and let out a last breath.

Suddenly, the buzz turned into a shiver on my spine. My blood runned cold.

She was dead.

-NOOOO! She was like the angry sister I never had!! ~Cried Boone.

Penn simply got mute. All he could do was tremble and look at her, tears rolling wildly from his face.

-Hold you tears, whimps. ~I said, wiping my owns. ~Let's take her back.

oOo

Flip-Flop was taking care of Goldie's body, while me and WIldfire were walking trough tunels, going to the Underworld, or a cheap copy of it.

-You must be asking why we are back on our normal forms... ~I said, trying to change the subject, even for just a while. He didn't answered, was just walking with his head dropped and a sullen expression, his hands on his pockets. I rubbed behind my head. ~The Underworld reveals you true essence, who you really are. No disguises, no alternative forms. Cool, huh?

He didn't answered. He just said:

-That dream was right. Remeber, That one that said that she wold die for me. It came true, in the end.

-Well, I actually was thinking that _other_ part would come true... ~I muttered.

-You say the _kiss?_ ~He looked at me and frowned. ~ You're not going to stop, will you?

-What? Wildf-

-Don't "Wildfire" me! ~He exclaimed, furious. ~Stop acting as a cupid! You think I don't know what you're doing, that I didn't saw the scrapbook you hide under the wardrobe? Look, I had hopes too, but now she's dead! She doesn't like me that way, she was just doing her damn job! So just give up already, _I_ gave up!

**With Daphne, we usually can know when you crossed the line.**

**How?**

**She will pin you against a wall, with her hair on fire, eyes shinning with anger, grunting like a Doberman just about to rip your throat out.**

**-** Listen here, Penn Albert Zero. ~ **OH MY GODS HOW DID SHE KNEW MY MIDDLE NAME????!!!! ~** I accepted lots of traditions and beliefs of you world, I even accepted tha most of the cultures are monotheistic and consider _my beliefs_ miths. But back in my world we believe in something called Love. I'm sorry if I'm being too meedlesome, I just want you guys to be happy, damn! I will never stop having hopes, and you should neither!

**She let me go.**

**-** Sorry... ~I said. ~It's just...

-That's okay. ~ **She patted my shoulder and we resumed walking.** ~This world is really, _really_ pissing me off. And Goldie... Well, that didn't helped. And we already faced Rippen, as a titan, so he's not going to be... you-know-who.

-So... will be you father...?

-I don't know. I just know that this isn't my Underworld. ~ **She clenched her fists.** ~ And I don't like it.

oOo

We finally got into a very bad reproduced Underworld. Was just a big abyss with lots of souls swiming on it. Where was the Fields of Punnishment? The Elisius? The Tartarus? The five rivers? The tulips and White poplars? There was something wrong that wasn't right. 

**Isn't a typing error. She was doubly outraged.**

-'Kay. we just need to...

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY DOMAINS??!!

-Crap.

We turned and...

Well, aren't my father, just a...imitation.

And I was going to kick that imitation's butt for my father's name.

-Stay here and don't do anything stupid. ~I ordened to P.

-Who are you to invade Hades' kingdom?!

OH, NO HE DIDN'T SAID THAT!!!

-You aren't Hades. ~I grunted.

-WHAT?! ~He roared.

-You aren't him. You're a movie's villain, but aren't even _near_ to the real deal.

-Movi-... Okay, little brat. And who are _you_ to say who's the real Hades?!~ He mocked. I looked straight on his eyes and smilled dangerously.

-I'm his _daughter._

**While Zombie Queen was flying on his throat, I looked at the pit under me. Hercules did it, but he was a half god. I could get really screwed up.**

**But, that's what friends are supposed to do.**

********_Meanwhile..._

-THAT'S FOR MY FATHER! FOR GOLDIE! FOR WILDFIRE! FOR FLIP-FLOP! AND THIS ONE IS FOR ME! AND THIS OTHER IS FOR ME, TOO! ~I screamed, pointing each word with a punch. Yup. I beated the crap out of him.

I stood above him, he was broked on the floor. False powers couldn't compare to true ones.

He started laughing.

-Foolish girl. So worried about your friends. And you haven't even noticed that your boyfriend dove to his dead!

My eyes widened.

Oh, this guys will be the end off me.

I turned. He wasn't there. He had jumped to save her. But the pit was dreining his energy, I could feel him dying. What was that, Sharkboy and Lavagirl?! (or rather, Sharkgirl and Lavaboy). And I was DreamBoy (Girl), apparently.

Not under my watch.

-First. He ISN'T my boyfriend, he's my brother. I'm LESBIAN, I date girls. And second. Learn with the best.

I walked to the edge and lifted my hands, concentrating, making more efort than I have ever did. I felt like was holding the sky, but endured. My hands lit up in blue, and a blue shine appeared on the pit. I finally did it.

I has holding his Life Line.

I made the souls form a whirlwind, lauching the redhead to the edge. He was extremally pale, and holding the Goldie's inert spirit. 

-See? ~I turned to the copycat. ~Even this cheap try of Underworld recognize it's true mistress.

I kicked him to the pit.

But before I could go to my friends, I received a collect call. So, I took of my Portable Rainbow (a little device that produced rainbows) out of my pocket, insert a drachma and recited:

-Oh, godness, accept my offer. ~I said, pleding to the godness Iris show me whatever call I had.

The rainbow turned into a image of the true Hades, facing me.

-Ah! ~I exclaimed. Rats, I hope he hadn't got offended by what I done with the other. ~M'lord! I-I...

-I saw what you did. ~He said, dead-paned. So that was the end. But then he smiled slighty. ~Good job, I've ever hated that movie, anyway. Actually, Zeus is the only one who like it, but just because he is the king, he Always pass it on the movie night. And. It. Make. Me. CRAZY. So I made a test, putting you all on it. And the way you defended you Family and friends, also the power you unchained... I cound't be more proud of you, daughter of mine. You, and your weird mortal friends, are destined to big things. Well, I need to go, now. But I'll call again soon. Keep with the good job.

When I joined the others, my smile could barely fit on my face.

-Congrats. ~Said WF, but then he looked at me and gasped. ~Uhmm, your hair and your eye should be like it.

I realized that my hair were on White fire and my right eye was completely blue.

-Oh... side effect. It will pass. Problably. So, you took her, huh?

-Yea... ~He said, his cheeks getting red, holding her next to his body. ~I can't lose hope, right?

-Oh, Young love! It's so romantic!

-S-shut up... Ended up that this world wans't so bad to you, hm?

-I guess no. But I swear that if someday we got zapped to Descendants 3, I'll don't take responsibility for my actions. Now, let's save a Sidekick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh, guys. NEVER mess with Daph.  
> She isn't a dansel in distress.  
> She'a a dragon in disguise.


	7. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Own episode:  
> When they aren't on missions, our heroes does other thing to busy themselves.

-Keep your minds on the game, douchebags! ~I shouted.

-But this one is too hard! ~Whined Flip-Flop.

-What is this pose?! Human bodies can do it?!~ Said Goldie.

-Boone what are ya doing DON'T JUMP ON MY-

**CRAAAACK!**

**KA-POF!!**

Wildfire hadn't the chance to finish the sentence.

I guess that Waka Waka wasn't a very good dance to beginners.

Expecially when these beginners needs to form a human bicicle and the chubby one needs to mount on the thinnest's backs.

-Oooooouch!

-My bad man...

-Are you alive, PZ?

-I-I'm not very sure... Could we choose a easier one?

-'Kay. Hm... maybe this one?

And then we started dancing Lean On.

-Gawd, Goldie! I can't believe that Wildfire can waddle more than you!

-You _really_ said waddle?!

-What can I do if I move like Jagger?

-Stop bragging, WindBag.

-Well, he haves reason to! He and Daph always gets the highest scores!

-That's why they says I walk like Rihanna.

-I tought that they compared you with Dark Horse. You know, "She's a beast, I call her Karma, She'll eat your heart out..."

-They says lots of things.

-Okay, okay, next one.

-But a easy, please!

-That's a training! It haven't to be easy!

-Since when Just Dance is a training to Part-Time-Heroes? We will be in the Dance Contest World?

-Maybe! And plus, it will help us to train our reflexes and flexility, as Phyllis told us to do!

-But Maybe a easier one will be nice. I choose. ~I said, selecting one more.

-DESPACITO?! ARE YOU KIDDING? ~Shouted S. ~DID YOU EVER CHECKED THE LYRICS?!

-The lyrics don't matter. This one is in pairs, I go with Flip-Flop.

-WAIT SO I NEED TO GO WITH-

-It's on!

Again, Wildfire hadn't the chance to finish his sentence. 

-HOLD UP I NEED TO PUT MY HAND WHERE?!

-On her hips, don't worry, she don't bite.

-I can't promise that.

After that, I decided to show a game from my world. Was called Advolvit (Tangled in Latin), And looked like Twister, but the game table's needle moved on it's own magically, and each player needed to position the four members on their turn at once and stay on that way for a determinated time.

That's how Flip-flop ended doing a very uncomfortable leg opening.

-DAPHNE FOR FLURGLE BLURGLE'S SAKE HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY MAKE YOUR BODY DO IT????!!! ~He gasped, slighty scared.

I was laid on my stomach, with my right foot's tip on my shoulder, my left foot on my right side, my right hand on my tigh and my left on my right elbow.

-What? It's easy. ~I said.

-DO YOU HAVE ANY BONE?! ~He asked.

-Okay. My turn, I guess. ~Said Wildfire. After playing, he ended making a kind of bridge, his arms erected right behind his backs and his legs stretched.

-Right, Goldie, your turn.

-Hmmm... ~She din't wanted to make that ridiculous poses.

-C'mon, didn't you wanted to train your flexibility?

-Ugh, fine!

The needle indicated right hand on the Red Griffon, left hand on the Blue Hydra, right foot on the Yellow Empouse and left foot on the Green Siren.

She was so overheated that didn't realized the position she was until get nose-to-nose with P.

Her legs were crossed around his hips, her right hand behind his head and her other embracing slighty his backs.

Suddenly, his legs trembled and her eyes widened. I needed to hold my laugh when I saw a bulge on his pants, between them.

-And how much time we need to stay like this?! ~She asked, red faced.

-'Till all the sand run throught this hourglass. ~I said, nooding to one hourglass with silver sand. ~It must take... one hour.

Their faces looked like I had declared they needed to fuck in public.

-I'M NOT GOING TO-

-THAT'S NO WAY IN HELL-

They tried toget out, but then get rigid as stones.

-WTF?!

-Oh, this means we won from W.O. F-F, you can move now.

-THANKS GODNESS!! ~He exclaimed, collapsing on his face.

-Why can't we move?! ~Screamed Wildfire.

-Oh, I forgot to explain. If you try to give up before finishing, you receive a penality. Now, you guys will need to stay like this 'till this other hourglass run out. ~I lifted another, this time with blue sand. ~and this one takes... 3 hours.

I swear they died for some seconds.

-You planned it, don't you? ~Asked B, between gasps and whines, but still smiling.

-No. ~I replied. ~Some days I just have luck.

oOo

After an hour, we both left for a while to make some snacks.

-I can't believe you took two hours to make four sandwiches. ~I said.

-Well, it takes time to the perfect balance between the sauces and ingredients for the maximun flav-

-Look! ~I pointed to the spot they were.

They penalty had ended, but hey hadn't pulled out. They were laying, embraced, on the floor, too exausted to move. Apparently, were sleeping.

-Aw, they're so cute when aren't trying to rip each other's head out! ~He said.

-See why I do what I do? 

-Yes. And I guess I want to join in your operation, Lady Adans.

-You're not going to regret, Mr. Wiseman. You're not going to regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, my friends, Aunt Hufflepuff_Amber will stay a little while without posting, 'cuz I will update the other Works (correcting errors, adding some things, etc...), but I swear that I'll come back soon! (Maybe in one, two weeks, I need to rest a little :P). Keep tunned!


	8. Rip-penn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end my break with this one.  
> This. Episode. Was. Soooooooo. Goooooooood!!!! I loved the DR. Jeckyll and MR. Hide refference!  
> Obs: a little thing that may not be clear in the others chapters: Rippen fears Daphne. Like a lot. She's basically a demon to him.  
> Aaaaand: she never cried before, that's was her first time (and the way she does it is hilarious!!).

-Uuuuugh! **COME ON!!!**

Wildfire was a little... moody that day.

All the time Flip-Flop was explaining his birthday-plans, he looked like would rip someone's head out. Honestly, I was zonning out all the explanation, thinking about baby koalas. Hehe, fluffly koalas.

-Let's just get to the mission, _please!_

-Staff meetings improve workplace atmospheres. ~A Phyllis with a White wig said. ~Don't you think, demigod?

-Eucalyptus... What? ~I mumbled, suddenly waking up.

-Fine. ~Said Wildfire. ~Then may I share an idea to improve the workplace atmosphere, huh?

Phyllis nooded one time. 

-Thank you. I think-

-Time's up! ~She pushed the lever. ~Meeting adjourned!

-Oh, **seriously?!**

oOo

In the very moment we got there, Wildfire was drinking some glowing green liquid from a test tube, and if Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles taught me something, is that: Glowing green= not good.

-Hm. Not sure what is this, but toss in a lemon wedge and we might have something here. ~He said, about to take another sip.

-It's poison. ~Said Goldie, already with her Specs on.

The next thing he did was spit out in the closest thing.

Unfortunelly, the closest thing was my hair.

-What?! POISON?! ~He gasped, cleaning his mouth.

-Yeah, and thanks for the poison-shampoo! ~I growled, making my hair catch fire to evaporate the contends of poison and boy's saliva.

-Uh, sorry, Daph. But what about the thing I just drank...?

-You're Doctor Barzelby, and you've just tested a potion on yourself. But something went terribly wrong. The formula for the cure is in these notes but, if we fail to make the antidote by midnight... ~Her eyes widened Reading the last part. ~You'll never recover.

He swallowed, hearing the clock show that was ten o'clock. We had just two hours.

-Recover from _what?!_

-Has anyone seen the little boy's room? ~Said Flip-Flop, in a maid dress (not sexy, holy Underworld , _nobody_ would want to see that), jumping from a feet to other. ~Actually, little girl's room. Not little girl's, old ladys... have anyone seen the bathroom?

-Boone, can we please focus on what's gonna happen to me in two hours if we fail?!

As defying his luck, a chimney-sweeper Larry flew on the room and landed on the table.

-Hey guys! Uh, scuse me, Rippen isn't with you, is he?

Wildfire almost seemed like would really start a wildfire.

He activaded his Sarcasm King Mode.

-Sorry, Rippen's missing? Oh, no! ~He said, making a true theatrical scene. ~Well, I need to find a cure by midnight, otherwise I'll die-

-Or something worse! ~I added.

-Thank you, Daphne. Die or something worse from poison, but yeaaah, I'd love to help you to find the _one_ guy in all the multiverse who whats desperatly to see me **fail.** Oh, it would be a dream of mine! Where should we start looking? The library or the foyer? **WHERE, LARRY?!**

Larry didn't get that.

-Hmmm, I'd start with the foyer. Is it foyay or foyer? You know, look in both.

Penn was just a little to spit scorpions on the man.

- **BOTH...?!**

Out of the blue, he squirmed in pain. His face was distorting, his body was getting bigger and paler...

And there, before us, was...

-Rippen! ~Larry exclaimed, happily.

-Ugh, I've even gorgons less ugly than it...

oOo

-Sorry, it's the only thing I could find that would fit... ~Said the minion to the villain, with a pink bloomer. Why did that doctor had it I don't know.

-But why must I carry this parasol?

-'Cause is Darling! ~He checked their own Specs.~ When Doctor Barzelby gets impatient, it brings out his inner monster, that is, you.

Rippy grinned.

-Then I'm here to stay! Impatience is my foe's greatest weakness!

-No. His greatest weakness is that he's crazy afraid of socket puppets! ~Said Flip-Flop, waving his duster.

-The both are wrong. His greatest weakness is... ~I blurted, but noticed my mistake in time. ~... something... that... I can't say now.

Rippen got closer to me.

-Well, it's better you start telling, or I'll-

He just needed to look at my face to reconsider.

-T-thinking out loud, I don't need this information sooo much... ~He patted my head, still scared. ~Good girl...please don't eat my soul...

-Nice thinking, Rippy. ~I said.

Larry continued.

-If Penn doesn't get the cure by midnight, he'll be a monster-you forever. Meanwhile, we have to make more potion, pour in the reservoir and turn the entire city into monsters. Just like you, handsome.

-That's _not_ gonna happen, Rippen! ~Roared Goldie, suddenly activating the Protective Mode.

His smile grew.

-What? You think that a common sidekick can stop _me?!_ ~This made him laugh.

And squirm.

And turn back to Wildfire, who shivered, with a disgusted look.

-Oh my lawn. Looks like laughing turns you back to Penn.

The redhead calmly went change his clothes, and then came back.

-'Kay, when I was Rippen, I could hear everything. That's problably means he can hear us now, and I might jeopardize the mission. You guys go and take wht we need before midnight, without me.

-Want me to stay here, bro? Having your sis-sis to make a funny-and-a-little-abominable-company?~I asked, and he shook his head.

-No, if any of you stay here and I loose mind again, Rippen can make something bad.

-He. Making something bad. With _us? ~_ Said Goldie, lifting a eyebrow. ~Boone haves the dumb-luck; He can't even look at Daphne without peeing on his pants and if he touch me, I'll _break_ him.

-And what about that time that he almost made you guys turn into decorative objects in that SuperHero World?! ~He said, and she angrily lowered her head, not having a answer. He put a hand on her shouder. ~I'll fell better if you guys are safe. I can't control what he can do. And if he hurt one of you... ~He couldn't finnish the sentence, proving his true greatest weakness: Loyalty. (That's right, watch out, Rainbow Dash, this can kill you).

She huffed.

-'Kay. 

-That the Fates haves mercy on you. ~I said, and they stared at me. ~What? I'm wishing good luck!

Before leaving, Flip-Flop approached from him.

-So... you could hear everything?

The other frowned.

-Yes. And that sock-puppet-thing should be a _secret_ , 'kay?

oOo

We managed to get the last ingredient (a weird flower with a even weirder name), prevented Rippen to make more and now, me and Boone were distracting Larry while Penn and Sashi were making the cure. I couldn't help but look at them, working together, she making everything she could to make him keep on control.

That. Was. So. Fucking. Adorable!!!!!!!!

The last thing that needed to be done was let the potion boil. Seemed simple, but the waiting was driving him insane.

-Can you keep it together...? ~She asked. He smiled nervously, digging his nails on the table.

-Yeah! Haha, I'm good... I mean... I have two whole minutes before... ~And then he exploded. ~AAAAHHH, C'MON!! BOIL ALREADY, DAMN!!

Aaaaaaand... Rippen again.

-Ah, for Ladon's sake!!~I growled.

Good thing that I didn't drank the potion. I can be even less patient than him. Seriously.

The antidote finally boiled, and his MUHU began to ring. Rip answered, and the Zeros got alarmed when saw the villain's face instead of their son's.

-Well, well, well. You're just in time to watch me **eradicate** your son! ~He grinned.

They frowned.

-Rippen, what have you done with Penn?! ~Asked Aunt Vonnie, fury on her eyes.

-That _is_ Penn! ~Exclaimed Goldie.~ He turns into Rippen whenever he loses his cool!

-And Rippen turns into Penn whenever he laughs! ~Said Flip-Flop.

-I know is confusing, but is true! ~I added. ~Someone here reads Robert Louis Stevenson?

They looked at each other for a while before Aunt V said:

-Sweetie. I know being patient can be tough.

Rippen's face turned confused.

-Our Family has a history of being adrenaline junkies. ~Said Uncle Brock. ~Even today, I find it hard to sit still! ~He started to kick the air.

And they says that _my_ Family is weird.

-We know it's hard to calm down when the fate of the world hangs on balance. But learning to calm down is an essential part of being a hero!

Rippen's features started to change to Penn's.

-We all need you back, P. Dig deep, buddy.

-Mom! Dad! ~He cried, but he lost control to Rip again. ~Ha! Foolish Zeros! You know me too well to think that I'd be so easily defeated!

-Well, at least it was cute.~I said. Again, they glared at me.

Yvonne turned to Brock, tears on her eyes.

-Do something! We have to save Penn! ~She started to cry on his shoulder.

-Honey, there's nothing we can do. Rippen defeated us and now he... defeated our... son! ~He embraced her, sobbing.

I could read their feelings. There was sadness, despair, but something more... a _plan._

Rippen lifted his eyebrows to the couple.

-I see what are you doing. I enjoy tears of misery, but it's not going to wor-

-Goodbye forever, PZ!! ~Said a crying, desperate voice behind him. For his (and everyone's) surprise, there was a extremaly saddened Sashi had fallen on her knees, tears rolling through her Specs. A common mortal could say that she was pretending just to break him, and that was the objective, but the feeling wasn't false. At. All.

Gimme a vineyard and a leopard's skin and call me Dionysus.

If wasn't such a critical moment...

Boone joined to the Tears Festival.

-I still haven't found the bathroom, and I really, _really_ have to gooo! ~He cried.

****Everybody was crying, I needed to act, too. Of course I was sad, he's the Dipper for my Mabel, my bro-bro! The twin I never had! But cry... wasn't normal for me. So I had a Idea.

Carefully, I pinched one of my eyelashes and pulled it out.

What. A. Pain.

-GAAAAAAHHHH!! THAT WAS A MISTAKE!!!! BAD IDEA, BAD IDEA!!!!! MY EYES ARE LEAKING!!!! EYES SHOULD LEAK OUT???!!! WHY, GODS, WHY????!!!! ~I shouted, running in circles through the room, my eyes full of water. If Rippen has struggling to not laugh before, now he was getting blue.

And Larry, uncounsciously, gave the coup de grace.

-This reminds me of the time I was at an all-night cry-a-thalon charity event for kitties without whiskers! ~He sobbed, crying more than all of us. ~Those! Poor! Whiskerless! Kitties!

-Ughhh.... I beg you, Larry! Turn that frown upside down!

He burst into laugher.

And poof! Wildfire came back!

But the clock was still ticking.

-HURRY, PENN!!

He, again, calmly walked to change his clothes, came back and took the tube.

-All in good time, friends! No need to lose our heads, we have three seconds to sp-

-DRINK THIS DAMN THING!!!!~I shouted, and he obeyed.

oOo

-So, Goldie...

-No. Just no.

-You looked like a widow.

-I was petending. Was completelly false.

-Yeeea, sure. And I am pretending that I believe.

-Ok, everybody. ~Wildfire said, huffing in relief. ~From now on. you're gonna see a cool, calm...

-Silence. ~Interrupted Phyllis. ~Let us discuss Phyllis' birthday.

- **YOU GOTTA BE-**


	9. Wings Of Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I should do Save the worlds, but I couldn't wait to do this one!!! Maybe I do the other later...maybe.

When you are a shipper, you need to learn keep firm even when everything seems hopeless. 

Even when the members of your OTP are trying to slash each other like wild wolves.

I mean, Ron Weasley and Hemione Granger, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase...

And now we can add Penn Zero and Sashi Kobayashi to the "Couples that almost killed each other" list.

Okay, to the story.

The Ice Age was reigning. 

-Phylliiiiis!! ~Cried Flip-Flop to the small woman. ~Penn and Sashi aren't talking to each other! Watch. ~He turned to them. ~Hey, guys? You know how you bet me I'd never be able to do a tongue push-up?

-I have sure we never- ~I said, but he didn't stoped, making that freaking tongue push-up. I made a Greek signal to frighten evil. ~Please say that you aren't possesed.

Their angry expressions didn't changed.

-Greeeeeeat. ~He huffed.

-You showed us. ~She grunted.

Boone looked at me, like especting a answer. I shook my head, hadn't none.

-Penn? Aren't you gonna make some drawl observation?

The redhead snorted.

-Well, I guess I could make a cutting remark about doing that on a filthy theatre floor, like some animal. They I'd have to do everything around you.

-Everything? ~She said, eyes flaming. ~How about nothing?!

Flip-Flop grabbed Phyllis' shoulder.

-Phillis! Make them stop!

-There's no time. You must fix in this world, or it will cause problem in mission.

-'Kay, you're asking to a Leo and a Scorpio to forget a fight? Especialy them?! It can last days. ~I said. ~But I can fix it. I just need rope, a hell hound and some piece of meat!

-Ye don't have hell hounds here.

-Dammit!

-Well, I live by a stict code. ~He showed a pendant on his neck. Had something written on it. ~"Don't get involved in stuff and things."

- _I_ could get involved if this world provided a good choice of monsters!

oOo

So, we were fairies. Like Tinker Bell or stuff.

I was smaller than all of them, problably a fairy child.

Goldie, in the other hand, was _humongous._

-I think you mean she's humongous in her annoyingness. Meaning, she's so annoying you would describe that quality as humongous!

-If you have to explain a put-down, you problably screwed it up.

-Oh, hohohoho.

Yea, they kept mad at each other.

He even refused to ask her to check the Specs.

And everything just got worse every minute that passed.

-The only thing you're in sync with is... stink!

-Excellent rhyme! You hear this? That's the sound of your in-sync joke falling on it's face!

-Yeah?

-Yeah!

-YEAH?!

-YEAH!!

-Are you _really_ shipping them? ~Asked Flip-Flop to me, whispering.

-Patience, padawan. Though the path of shipping can be, but hopes you must keep.

-In the actual situation, _you_ look more like a padawan.

-Silence or I use the Force on you.

-Ok, but how do you know that they will end up together? I mean, besides these fights and another crushes-

I Put my finger on his lips.

-Hold on, Wiseman. I'll say how I work: I teach you the magic, but don't explain the power.

He looked at me in confusion.

-Wait, there's _magic_ on it?!

-Is a metaphor. Ugh, and you guys says that _I_ am the slow one.

oOo

Well, that was a wrestling tournament and we needed to win.

But with Wildfire being beated up by a old fairy, it didn't looked fine.

-Tell you need help, Penn! ~Boone cried.

-I'm fine! No need to force Sashi to get her precious wings dirty!

The other was calmly watching his agony, a little smirk on her face.

-Oh, you two are _impossible!_ ~I huffed, kicking her, making her hand touch his. They changed, and she finnished quickly.

-And that's how you win. Try it sometime. ~She smiled at him. He frowned.

The rest of the fights were the same thing, the two arguing, Flip-Flop covering his eyes and I waving a poster that had written "Beat Them, Not Each Other!!".

The last fight came, and me and B were on our edges.

We made them sit on therapy-beds (don't ask how we got them).

-To show how thing are going to you, we prepared a little dramatization. ~I said. Me and Boone closed our eyes and entered on the character.

- _Penn, you're the worst team mate ever!_ ~Said him, immitating perfectly Goldie's voice.

- _Uh, sorry, Sashi, but you should check again, you're the worst! ~_I said, immitating Wildfire's voice. _~You are refusing to do your job because of a stupid matter!_

_-And you  are refusing to ask for help, 'cause you're too stubborn to let it go!_

_-_ Wait, wait. ~Said the true Wildfire. ~We are really like this?!

-Yup. ~We both answered. 

-Now, explain what happened, or we'll fix it on my world's way, that's is, tying up you guys together and making you fight against a monster with a meat hagging on your necks! ~I said, and they widened their eyes, horrorized. Demigod: 2, Mortals: 0.

-This is a safe place, okay? All emotion are valid! ~Said Flip-Flop, trying to keep on control af the situation.

Goldie huffed.

-We were partners for our Home Ec midterm.

-Our assignment was to work together to prepare a vegetable soup. ~Continued Wildfire.

-I seasoned the broth with a fury of aThousand hurricanes.

-And I was in charge of evnly chopping the vegetables. You know, my middle name's Albert, but in this case, it should be Perfection.

-But we we gave the soup to the Coach, we was sent to the hospital and we got F! 

They got up and pointed at each other in fury.

-It was _your_ fault!

-Soup. All this ado for SOUP?! ~I said. They nooded. ~Seriously, did Ron and Hermione died and you guys are their reicarnation?!

-Obviously not!~ He said.

-Ye, after all, they were in love. ~She added.

-Like you both. ~I blurted, and I thought they would throw the beds on me.

Boone looked like he had killed a man.

-Hold on! What if I tell that neither of you were at fault? 

And he explained how he accidentaly dropped a lot of stuff on their soup.

And the two looked like wanted to make a Avada Kedavra on him.

-I guess that you didn't expected _anger_ as a valid emotion. ~I whispered.

-Well, ah, that's all the time we have... ~He flyed up, draging me by my wing. ~Next session, we can work on your threatening looks...

We observed from above.

Penn speaked first, sighing. 

-I guess that they were... sort of right. I trust my life on you, I should trust the spices, too.

-Yeh, this all was dumb. I'll never doubt of you again. 

They smiled at each other.

-Aaaaand there is, padawan. Love Always win in the end. ~I whispered to Boone, then shouted to the Hero and Sidekick bellow. ~NOW GO THERE AND KICK THEIR BUTTS!!!


	10. Back To The Past Of Future Balls

-Ugh, Ball World again. Yay. ~I said.

-Oh, c'mon, ZQ. It's pretty cool. ~Said Wildfire.

-For _you,_ that can bounce. ~I mumbled, looking at my form. Instead of the normal ball appareance, like the others, I was a solid metal-ball, like that ones for shot-put. Was hard to move, and I needed to be Always on a plain terrain, or I could start rolling and... do a damage.

-Look at the good side, Daphy! ~Said Flip-flop. ~Should be a easy, relaxing -SOUL-CRUSHING WASTELAND!!!

We looked at what seemed the apocalypse. The dark sky, the sports equipment torturing poor balls...

-Since when they moved the Fields of Punishment to here? ~I asked, lifting a eyebrow.

oOo

-You expect us to believe that a tennis racket and a ping pong paddle built a time machine?

-Nooo! A super-amazing-bouncy-ball did it!

Larry pulled a rope, opening red curtains and revealing a giganormous billiards table, with a little ball gaged on that.

Wildfire jumped to the table and pulled the gag away from the other's mouth.

The little ball immediatelly started talking.

-Thank balls you found me! After taking those villains back in time, THAT TENNIS RACKET HAD THE NERVE TO TELL ME THAT, FOR A SUPER AMAZING BOUNCY BALL, I DIDNN'T SEEM VERY SUPER OR AMAZING! I BUILT A TIME MACHINE! I'D SAY THAT'S SUPER AND AMAZING!

-Some ball's a little insecure.

-Guys! Our mission is to go back in time to set things right before Rippen eliminates the last link to the old timeline, us! ~Exclaimed Goldie.

-Wich is what I'm going to do now! Goons!

At Rippy's order, lots of sports equipments emerged, helding darts.

And my day just got better...

Flip-Flop tried to act, but soon got hit and started defflating.

-No! Boone! ~Exclaimed Wildfire, impotently watching his childrenhood friend wither.

-At least this is how I always wanted to go ooouuuut.... ~He said, a ghost of a smile still on his face.

-That deflated football is a true patriot. ~Said the little ball.

The bad guys tried to hit me too, but since I was made of metal, the darts deflated and fell harmless on the floor.

-Ha! Finally this form got usefull for something! ~I exclaimed, using my Shadow-Travel powers to teleport to the table.

I looked to Goldie bellow. She was fighting, but many darts had hit her, and she was slowly deflating too.

-Sashi! ~Cried Wildfire.

-Don't worry! You'll save me and Boone if go back to the past and set things right... ~She said, before closing her eyes.

He turned to me.

-DAPHNE PLEASE SAY THAT THEY AREN'T WHAT I THINK THEY ARE!!! ~He screamed. If he had arms, would be shaking me.

-Uh... you want the truth or the version that wouldn't make you freak out? ~I replied, nervously. He bit his lip.

-W-well, sometimes ignorance is a blessing.

-We gotta go now!! ~Cried the bouncy ball, pushing us to the corner pocket and teleporting us to the past.

oOo

After some trys, we were in a weird age.

Wildfire and the other ball looked like would throw the other away.

-You overshot again! ~He groaned.

-Fascinating. This is before the balls/ sports equipment trouble started! ~Exclaimed the Science-ball. ~Legend has it that the feud began when a marble tripped a prominent pool cube...

-STOP! Just stop it, please! We hold the well-being of all balls in our... okay, not hands, bad analogy but you know what I mean! 

-Maybe you didn't hear, but that tennis racket said-

-That you're not that super or amazing! Yeah! I'm sure it's very frustating but you can't let that get to you! It's causing some really severe historical problems!

-Pardon me here! ~Said another voice. A marble with top hat and monocle passed through us. ~Just marbling through!

-Marble? ~He said, and then saw a... ~Prominent pool cube?

We quickly connected the dots.

-Leave it to me! ~I said, rolling, but, for my bad-luck, we were on a hill, so I rolled, rolled, rolled, until hit my face on a tree. ~ _D-don't_ leave it to me...

When I turned, I saw that Penn had jumped between the pool cube and the rock, but there was a pointy part and...

This time, the buzz just lasted some seconds before the shiver.

He fell motionless on the ground with his eyes closed, the cut slighty red, like blood.

-Bro! ~I cried, rolling to him.

-Kid! ~ The little ball joined us. He tried to shake him awake, sucesless. ~Some ball here, help us, hurry!

Another ball appeared.

-I'm the doctor around here! Why don't you leave this to balls who are actually super and amazing? ~All the folks around started to laugh. ~Someone fetch my bag of ball-shaped leeches!

The little ball, for the 153° time, turned red. He was on his edge.

Like me.

-Hear there, dude. ~I said, rolling threateningly to him. ~I know that must be hard not being recognized for your work, but is my not-biologic-brother dead here, so it's better keep this shit together and help him! And _you!_ ~I said, turning to the crowd. ~It's better stop mocking or I'll make you eat the leeches!!

oOo

-DAPHNE PLEASE SAY THAT HE ISN'T WHAT I THINK HE IS!! ~Cried Goldie, while Flip-Flop was crying like a baby, when we came back to the future with his corpse.

-You want the truth ot the v-

-THE TRUTH!!

I could only mutter a weak "Uh-hum".

She looked like someone had given her a shot.

-Y-you can bring him back... right? ~She whispered, tears forming on the corner of her eyes.

Before I could answer, the Science-ball bounced to us, holding a tape on his mouth. 

-She can't, but I can! Now, let me work. ~He said, using the tape to fix the dead boy. Suddenly, he started breating again.

I heard Goldie sighing in relieff.

-This boy will be the end of me.


	11. The Last Montain Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that, in the original story, had just 3 shards, but I wanted to make a world to test D too! Wait scenes of the next chapters!!

So... basically, Goldie and Wildfire were wanting the other's skull.

And this time was seriouss.

We were on a world where had one of the shards that we needed for acess the Most Dangerous World Imaginable. He had found one in the Nothingess and I had found other, some months ago, and had been using like a pendant on my bracelet.

She wanted to complete the mission.

He wanted to take the shard, on the oposite direction.

And the way both are stubborn... This wouldn't end well.

-Did you ever consider that if the mission fails, the multiverse will be out of balance and there will be no world for your parents to come back to? ~She groaned.

-Okay, well, did you ever consider that Phyllis might be exaggerating about that a little bit? ~He roared.

-I can't let you take that chance!

-And I can't let you stop me from letting me take that chance.

They were glaring and groaning at each other, in complete Fury Mode. 

-Uhhh. well, padawan, another lesson. ~I whispered to Flip-Flop. ~Your ship can't be a canon if the members cut the other's throat. We need to do something.

-Chilax, demi-gal. ~He smiled at me. ~Do you know what is the best solution to make two dudes get together?

-Glue.

-Uh, no.

-Chains.

-No!

-Near-death experience.

-N- actually, I'll take a note of this one. But no. Food!~ He exclaimed, lifting some gross-thing-sandwiches. I wasn't very confident, but let the wiseman do his thing.

And it worked, for a while.

But didn't prevented them to fight violently against each other.

°-°

Each nutcase with their nuttness.

He had even said that maybe they weren't real friends. I felt that it broke her heart, but she disguised it with anger.

Feelings...

What a confuse matter.

Both in demigods and mortals.

oOo

After a reprimand from Phyllis, WF walked out the theater with a sad expression. I wanted to do some daphness to make him feel better, but Goldie was faster.

She stood in front of him. I was hidden in the building's shadow.

-You're okay, PZ?

He sighed.

-No. I really screwed up this time. If you didn't stop me today, all those innocent people would be...

-But I did stop you. Everyone has a bad day. ~She said. He shok his head and looked at her eyes.

-No, I _can't_.

-Yes, you _can_. I don't know how you've been able to hold it together this long without your parents. I'd be a mess. ~She looked away, then to him again, and said something that almost made my poor half-immortal-heart stop. ~The truth is, you're stronger than me. You're the strongest person I know.

He smiled slighty at her words.

-Thanks, Sash. Hey, uhm, I didn't meant what I said today. You are a real friend. The realest.

-And when you need me to bash your face, I'll Always be there to waste you. ~She said, before hugging him, but the funny height difference made her head smash a little his cheek. He got paralyzed for a while, before hugging her back, smiling. And they stood like that for a while, I guess that, in the deep, none of them wanted to stop.

I needed _really much_ to hold the fangirl screech.

Boone came out, but bumped on my left arm, lifted like a ticket gate, while the right were recording every precious second on my cellphone.

He looked at the scene, then to me.

-Can I? ~He whispered.

-I have already lots of good images. Go on.

And then he started singing, what made her notice their position and pull out. They avoided eyes, both blushing. Once he was gone, she punched Penn's arm. He looked at her and smiled again. They walked out together, to home or Zeus-Know-Where. I thought about walk behind them and spy, but I didn't wanted to ruin that. They looked so happy.

With a victorious smile, I walked to a near donut store, to eat some victory donuts, 'cuz, after all, I'm human, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, guys. Daph can be sensitive and discreet when she wants. She isn't just a loud-laughing-glitter-covered wreckling ball.


	12. At The End Of The Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This. Was. The. BEST. EPISODE. THAT. I. EVER. WATCHED!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little resume of the episode (not all the lines), and I made some little changes.  
> I hope you like it!

Penn Albert Zero entered on the Odyssey, full of expectancy. All the shards to unleash the portal to the Most Dangerous World Imaginable had been found (yay, Maria... ¬¬) and now was the time he had been waiting for really long.

The fist thing he saw when opened the door was his trustful Sidekick, Sashi Amanda Kobayashi, using a technological armor and shooting some robots with a delightful expression.

-Hey, PZ! ~She greeted, stoping to talk with him. ~Look at this super cool suit that Phyllis made! Is full of weapons and others functions. Now I'll beat a robot! ~She said, coming after a desperate robot.

-Looks great, Sash! ~He replied.

-She looks great. Boone looks _fantastic._ ~Said his wiseman, Boone He-Didn't-Let-Me-Say-His-Middle-Name Wiseman, also using a technological armor and a weird helmet. He said that it would increase his wisdom. Mmmmkay...

The redhead noticed me.

-Oh, Daph! You're already here! ~He said. ~It's my impression or your armor is different?

-Ah, yes, thanks for noticing! ~I said, showing my black armor with spikes and white skulls painted. ~Demigods rather use armors of enchanted metals. I brought it from my homeworld. But Phyllis added rocket-boots 'cuz I'm not silly! ~I showed the boots, and after my lance. ~Oh, and Father made some upgrades on Kléftis Psychís!

-What he did?

-You'll seeeee... ~I sang, don't wanting to ruin the surprise.

-Hm, where's Phyllis?

From Boone's seat, emerged a little elevator, showing the technician holding a gray/blue thing.

-Making the final settings for this beauty.

After wearing his own armor, he admired his image on the mirror, making some poses. He also recieved a blue technological sword, and a weird triangle on his chest, where had been put four blue shards, one in each side and one in the middle.

Phyllis said that we needed to go to the four baddest worlds of the Multiverse to charge them. It didn't made much sence for me, but I'm not paid to ask questions.

So, we got zapped to the first world, where everything was made of rocks, quartz and metal. You know, ground things. Had a big maze in front of us. Goldie said that we would need to cross it to charge the first one.

-Well, as your Guide, I will take the responsability to take us to the other side. ~I said, internally praying " _Ariadne, Dionysus wife, the one who guided Theseus through the minotaur's maze, please help me here!"_

We entered. Everything was dark, like the sunlight couldn't reach us.

Fortunally, that's the way I like.

-Uhm, let's see... Right, right, left, left, right, left, middle, the second right, down, up, up, right, and then two lefts...

And we reached the middle.

If Percy found hard fight with the Minotaur with 12, he should do it with one made entirelly of _stone._

The monster roared at us, showing the pointy horns.

-I take care of it. ~I said.

-ARE YOU CRAZY?! ~Cried Wildfire.

-NO WAY IN HELL- MEAN- UNDERWORLD!! ~Cried Goldie.

-YOU WILL BE TRAMPLED AND THEN TURN INTO A DEMIGOD SKEWER!! ~Cried Flip-Flop.

-Don't worry, I can handle it! When had I been wrong?

They looked at each other, concerned, but then let me go.

I runned to the creature.

-C'mere, little cow! ~I shouted, just to call it's attention. 

Worked.

He advanced against me, but in the last moment, I avoided, making him beat the enormous head on a metal wall.

He turned at me, beyond fury.

-Hey, do you know what you and the Tartarus entering haves in common? _The both sucks!!_

He advanced to me again, just to be impaled by my lance.

I whispered:

-When you meet Hades on the Underworld Judgement, tell him that Daphne sent a "Hello".

The monster evaporated, and the essence got absorved by the blade. A little green gem appeared on the base. I lifted the lance, making the ground tremble.

-Daph! That was... FATASTIMAZING! ~Said Wildfire. ~But wassupp with the lance?

-Oh, it's the upgade! Now it absorves the energy of the victims and I can use it at my please! Pretty cool, huh?

-Hey, my b-day is comming. Would your Father make one for me? ~Asked Goldie.

-I can talk with him...

We charged the first shard and came to the next world, where a great blow of wind hit us on the face.

We tried to fight against it, like salmons swimming against the current, when we found our second monster. A giant windmill, that seemed to want to turn us into mincemeat. It started to move the blades to the other side, pulling us. I managed to stick the lance on the ground, what prevented me to be pulled. I looked at the others. Boone had been hit and anchored on a rock, but the others hadn't so much luck. They were embraced, desperatly trying to unite the forces of the rockets boots to escape, but wasn't working.

-Boone, we need your wisdom!!

The wiseman looked angry with the helmet for some reason. he ut up a determinated face, flew to the monster and threw it between the blades, that exploded, I walked to it, touched on with my lance and absorved the energy, receiving a yellow gem and I then made a hurricane to test. 

-Well done, Flip-Flop.

-Haha, yeah! Boone, you're a genius!

-Thanks, but I never get tired of hearing it from Sashi Amanda Kobayashi.

She huffed.

-Fine. Boone, you're a genius. Now, let's go, _idiot._

We charged the second shard and came to the third world.

-Holy Poseidon! ~I exclaimed.

The third world was entirelly made of water, and the rain poured upside down. Wildfire found it cool until got some on his nose.

We needed to reach the other side of the waterfall.

That had a face.

-You have a choice. Said the waterfall, grinning. ~Submit and live here forever in servitude or fight and perish slowly and painfully!

Goldie walked to it, lookinh intimidating.

-I'm giving you a choice. Submit now and let uss pass or prepare to be vaporized with extreme prejudice!

The waterfall laughed in delight.

-Fools...

Sashi glazed her reflex on the barrier.

And got back when it prepared to give her a punch.

We watched when the watery figure came out to us, looking to want to fight. 

**-You're going down, me**. ~The clone growled. 

-That's what I was gonna to say. ~The real one growled back.

Two more clones came out and joined the first one.

**-Time to crush your skull!**

We joined her. 

Wildfire tried to sound positive.

-Alright. Looks like it's 3 on 4.

But, at his words, a clone of him, Flip-Flop and me appeared.

**-Sorry, old bean, you guys are sitting this one out!** ~His clone said, running to him.

-I got a water clone too? ~Gasped B. ~ Cool!

Like that scene of "Gem Ocean", from Steven Universe, we fought against our water clones. 

**-Prepare to meet your creator!! ~** The water me shouted, branding the lance against me. I didn't moved. I was too busy watching the others. That weren't going well. My clone stopped, confused. ~ **Aren't you going to fight?!**

-Do you think they need help? ~I asked her.

**- _You_ need help! Of a _psychiatrist!_ I'M ABOUT TO KILL YOU, DAMN!!**

**-** Oh, life don't spin around us, you know? We need to care about others, too!

- **JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT, YOU UNBOLTED!!**

**-** WAIT A LITTLE, 'KAY?! ~I shouted. She huffed.

We turned our eyes at the others. The boys were been used like benches by their clones, and Goldie had been hit (had a black mark on her armor) and about to be defeated.

The first clone laughed.

**-You can't beat all three of yourself! You're not strong enough!**

The girl smirked.

-Maybe not, but being a good fighter isn't just about strenght. It's also about knowing your weaknesses! ~She got up, and hit all of them on the shins. The clones exploded.

-Yay, she did it! ~I exclaimed. ~Now we can fight.

- **Finally!! ~** Said my clone. ~ **NOW IS TIME TO-** ~She freezed when saw my lance on her chest.

-Boop. ~I said.

- **OH, COME ON!! ~** She shouted before evaporating, and being absorved by K. P, that received a blue gem, proving it had now water powers.

The boys' clones looked at us, smiling nervously, before running to save their lifes.

-You didn't have to hurt me so much. It really, really hurts! ~Said the waterfall.

-Shut up! We're walking through your face! ~Said S, and we passed. Wildfire turned to her.

-What just happened?

-I knew might have to fight myself someday. So I intentionally made my left shin weak. Painful, but Worth it.

-So you have a literal Achilles' heel! Or better, Goldie's shin!

The third shard got charged, and we came to the next world, where everything where fire and stones. After almost being burned, we landed in plain terrain. I turned to the others.

-Someone else is having a crazy will of singing "I see fire"? ~I asked, and got received by silence. ~Just me? Okay. "Oh, misty eye of the montain below, keep careful watchin my brothers souls, and should the sky be filled with fire and smoke?..." 

-Daphne, even you being a nice singer, we have a job to do. ~Said Goldie.

-Lame-o. ~I mumbled.

She said the last shard needed to be charged on the top of a montain. Wildfire had a determined look on his eyes.

-We're so close, I can taste it.

-I'm afraid that is the bitter taste of defeat. ~Said a familiar voice.

Our leader didn't seemed surprised.

-I wouldn't know about that taste, would I, Rippen?

-Uhh... we're the ones who Always lose so we know what defeat tastes like, not him. ~Said Larry. ~It's usually kinda salty, but once in a while is sour...

Rippy interrupted him.

-Don't under underrestimate me, Zero. Nothing has been more important in my life than stopping you today.

-So you need some hobbies! ~I said. He frowned at me.

-Four against two? I like those odds.

-How about those odds?

Suddenly, all, and I'm saying ALL of the villains that we ever fought against appeared, looking at us threateningly.

-Oh, minotaurshit. ~I grumbled.

-Don't be a fool, boy! Hand over the shards, return to Middleburg, and your lives will be spared. ~Said Rip.

-We can't open the portal here. The last shard's too dim. ~Warned Goldie. Wildfire looked at the army in front of him and sighed.

-You know, Rippen, not rescuing my parents is literally my worst nightmare.~ He said, and the Villain grinned. But the Hero smiled back, making the other's grin falter.~ But luckily, I've had this nightmare so many times, it doesn't scare me anymore! Your army is not so great. Heck, one of your soldiers is mada outta butter! ~He said, pointing to the Butterman, that got offended.

Rippen got a angry face at the boy's determination.

-So be it. Evil army, prepare to destroy this foolish boy and his friends! ~He shouted, and the army let out their battle cries.

Penn turned to us.

-You guys should go back to Middleburg.

-We're with you all the way. ~Said Sashi.

-Thanks for understanding...~Said Boone, and we glared him.~ I mean... we're in.

-It's one for all and all for one! ~I said. ~It's how is said, right?

He smiled, and all of us shared a fist bump.

For our luck, Phyllis and all the heroes from that worlds came to help us. Good thing, I _didn't_ wanted to fight them alone.

-Yes! I Always wanted a giant army! ~He said, feeling a little bit more confident, before Phyllis and Phill say that the battle would decide the Multiverse's balance, so that was the most importante battle of all. 

_Without any pressure..._

-Uh, Daphne, I guess that this is for you. ~Said B, pointing at a giganormous three-headed-dog.

-Cerberus! ~I exclaimed, while the three heads licked me. The Middle head gave me a letter.

**_Sorry for not be able to be there myself, but I hope it helps you._ **

**_H._ **

I promised to burn a great sacrifice when everything was over.

Wildfire seemed both worried and courageous.

He looked at Goldie, who gave a nood.

-Come on, good guys and girls and... all you other things! ~He exclaimed, raising the sword. ~YEEEEEAHHH!!! ~(his quote remembered me of P.J's "Greeks! Let's, uh... fight stuff!" The two have so much alike...).

-FLIP-FLOOOOOOPSSS!!!

-FOR HADEEEEEES!!!!

And then all the Erebus got unleashed.

Cerberus were having such a fun.

Some skelletons tried to attack us, but I summoned my own army made of zombies and ghosts. Sonny, the Comedian Ghost, made some jokes to them, that they didn't understood.

Even the titans and the False-Hades from that movie-world came. 

Was fun to break his face again.

Somewhere, I heard Rippen grunting "Where's the boy". Something that I have sure Voldemort said on the Hogwarts Battle, when they were waiting for Harry. Just saying.

I decide to see how the others were going. S and B were okay, but I wasn't seeing P. So I used my portable-rainbow in the spy-mode.

-Please, godness Iris, show me Penn Zero, on the Fire World.

The rainbow changed to a image of the redhead.

He was climbing the mountain, covered in sweat and ashes. The sword seemed heavier with the tiredness. He heard the battle's roar below. Part of him wanted to know if the others were okay, but the main part were focusing in the mission. Finnaly, the day have come.

-Okay, mom and dad, time to go ho-

Suddenly, he got hit.

He fell on some stones. The sword flew to the fire. The pain burned his senses. Everything seemed like a blur. He couldn't breath well. A sharp pain emerged on his forehead. He took his hand to it, and got scared when saw blood among his fingers. He had been hurt.

-I got your back! ~Laughed Rippen, lifting his Orange lance (not even near to be as cool as Kléftis Phychís).

Penn looked at the Triangulator. Somehow, the villain had damaged his armor, and the light was getting weak.

-No, nonono... ~He mewed, praying for that work for a little bit more.

-What's the problem, boy? your night-light turn out?

He looked at the man. He was tired, hurt and disarmed. He didn't wanted to fight. Just wanted everything to end.

-Please, Rippen. ~He begged, getting up and lifting his arms. ~I just want my parents back!

The villain frowned, pure scorn on his face.

-You have luck for having parents that get proud of you. _Not everyone haves it, you know?_

The boy's hard expression softened. But the moment of compassion didn't last long, since the other advanced to him.

-AND NOW YOU WON'T HAVE ANYMORE!!~ He shouted, hiting the lance on his heart.

But before, it hit the Triangulator, which exploded in blue light and opened the portal.

-The last shard... your wickedness charged it!

On the portal, a redhaired woman and a blond man runned to him, calling his name.

-Mom! Dad!

He was about to pull them out, when heard a fightened yelp.

Rippen has hanging on the montain's edge, about to fall and be burned.

The younger one made a decision.

Rip's fingers slipped off, but he did't fell. Above him, holding his hand with his both, were the redhead, the face contorting with the effort, the blood dripping from his forehead.

-You... aren't... at all... light! ~He grunted.

-W-why are you saving me?! ~Asked the other.

-I'm... listening... my inner... hero! ~He exclaimed, making a final effort and pulling the man out. They glared each other, one in surprise and other with a smile.

-Now I need to go back to save my- ~He got interrupted when a monster pushed him to the fire.

-NO! ~Shouted his parents.

-NO! ~Shouted (I don't believe I'll say it) Rippen.

-NOOOOOOOOOO!!! ~Shouted him, desperatly trying to activate the rocket-boots, but failing. Suddenly, he closed his eyes and smiled. He would die and was okay with it.

oOo

-Don't you freaking dare to die now, Zero. ~Grunted Sashi, while she and Boone where carring his fainted body to above thee fire. The heat and air pressure may had made him pass out.

-Daph, can you do something?! ~Pleded B.

-Um, let me see what I can do... ~I said, delicatly lifting his head with my index and thumb.

Just to hit him with a water blow of my lance. 

He coughed.

-What the heck?!

-We saved you. You're welcome. ~I flew to the moster that almost ate him, and came back with a red gem.

- _Penn!_ ~Said two voices above us. He looked up and his jaw dropped.

_-Mom? Dad?_

-Rippen pulled us out of the portal, what was a surprise! ~Exclaimed Brock.

-And we jumped to save you, sweetie! ~Added Vonnie.

-Wasn't a good idea, thought. ~I said.

-I get them! ~Said Flip-Flop, throwing Wildfire on Goldie's arms. The both blushed. I smirked.

oOo

So, resuming, Rippen (who were helping us) had screwed up our chances to save the Multiverse, and now we were watching the end. Phyllis said that the portal to the MDWI would need to be closed by inside.

The Zeros glared at each other.

-We do it.

Penn widened his eyes.

-What?! N-No! ~He shouted, running to them.

-We are the only ones used to that terrible place.

-We don't want to leave you again, but is necessary.

He closed his eyes, holding tears and hugging them.

-Isn't fair...

-You two aren't going nowhere. ~Said Rippen, making them turn to them. ~I do it.

Penn walked to the man.

-Are you sure?

The other sighed.

-All my life, I tried to make my parents proud. And it made me do terrible things, like attack a 14-years-old boy, that, even after everything I did, saved me. No one beside Larry would do it. Neither my own Family. Maybe is time for me to fight for what really Worth fighting for. And other, _did you saw how I rocked there?!_ I'll rule the Most Dangerous World Imaginable like a true Full-Time-Villain! Hahaha! ~He laughed. and then saw his ex-nemesis lifting a hand for him. He smiled, and they shook hands like friends.

oOo

Right after Phyllis and Phill fused and took the two MUTs with them, F-F looked at me.

-Whait, it's mean you're stuck here?

-No. The gods haves their own way to teleport. And my Exchange program will end just in 2025, when I'll decide if I wanna keep there or come back.

-2025?!

-We do things on a different way.

-Is that our car?! ~Exclaimed Vonnie, suddenly, looking at a car covered by bills, being carried by the wind. ~I tought it would be tackled by now.

-The important is ~Said P ~We can get to be a family again. 

They hugged again, this time smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part on the next chapter!  
> (Yes, I changed Rip's emotional sentence just to get more dramatic).


	13. At The End Of The Worlds - Epilogue

One month after... all that...I was on Goldie's room, 'cuz she said she needed very much to talk with me.

-Hm, Daph... I was wondering... do you know something about hairstyle?

-Sure! Paisley asks me to care about her hair all the time! Why?

-...Can you do something with mine?

-Why? Your hair is great!

-Yeah, but I wanted to do something new...

I analyzed the material and undid her pigtails. I glazed her loose hair, falling on her shoulders.

-Burn all of your ties. You're using loose hair now. ~I ordened.

-But...

-No "buts"! So... how far can I go?

-How far you want. Anything that make me feel like myself but, _even cooler_.

-Yay! ~I said, taking a great scissor. She looked at me nervously.

oOo

After finnishing, I gave a mirror for her, and she gasped.

I had cut her hair a little shorter, and painted the tips on a cherry pink. It highlighted her eyes, now glassless. She seemed to like it.

-Daph, this is amazing! ~She exclaimed.

-I don't do miracles. ~I said, and then whispered :~ Just a tiny bit. And now I'll need to call you Pinkie, huh?

She looked at the ground.

-Uhm, talking about miracles... rebember that you were trying to convince me that... I like Penn? ~She asked. I made silence. ~I think... that you're right!

**POF!**

My body hit the ground. 

-Seriously?! ~I asked, getting up, smiling from ear to ear. ~Haha! I knew it!

-But that's not everything... I want to confess to him.

_**KAPOF!!!** _

I fell on my face.

-OMG, Are you okay?

I grabbed her by the colar.

-WHO CARES IF MY ASS IS OKAY???!!! TELL ME EVRYTHING AND DON'T DARE TO HIDE NOTHING!! ~I shouted.

She sighed.

-Well, because of the hundred times he almost got killed or fell in love for other girl, I ended up noticing that... I can't lose him. It would be too much to handle.

-But what about Teddy or Blaze?

-They're nice, o'course, but I guess that stupid really catched me.

-That's why you wanted to change your look?

-No!...yes...? I don't know!!

I kinda felt how Alya must feel while try to work with Marinette on the In Love Mode.

-Well, our Jobs were gone, what can you lose?

-Uhhhm, let me think for a momen- HIS FRIENDSHIP, HELLO-O?! DID YOU EVER HEARD ABOUT FRIENDZONE?! I mean, what if he don't like me that w-

-HA! ~I exclaimed, and then put a hand on her shoulder. ~I'm sure he does. And if he don't, he will be losing a amazing, wonderful girl. Don't worry. Whatever happens, I'll get you back like the best wingwoman you can ask for.

-Thanks, pal. ~She smiled at me.

-I'll just ask you a favor: I want to be the Maid of Honor.

-Daphne! ~She laughed, giving me a playfull punch.

-Oh, I'm being dead serious. ~I gave a big smile and looked at her eyes. ~If you give it to Johanne I'll break you like a twig.

-....Kay.

oOo

We planned to make the confession the next day, at school.

We were in two separated groups on the corridors.

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

He waved at her and smiled.

She waved at him and smiled.

And... nothing more.

I dragged her to the girls's room.

-What was THAT, woman?! What happened with "I'll confess to him"?!

-I got nervous! I coundn't do it with everybody watching!

-So choose a time where you two are alone, duh!

oOo

-Hey, I found Boone Jr! ~He said, with a puppy on his arms.

-SILENCE! ~I mutered beteween my teeth, pointing at the scene, behind a bush. Go- I mean, Pinkie had grabbed Wildfire's hand and now the two were parked on the sidewalk. ~ _It's happening._

-Holly cheese! ~He replied, whispering.

She was looking at him, but saying nothing. She avoided her eyes and he looked confused. I remembered the we hadn't trained what she would say!

I was about to drag her out there like I was crazy when she grabbed his hands and...

Wait, was I seeing right?!

That was... what I think?!

She was... she was...

OH MY GODS FOR ALL THE SPIRITS OF THE ELISIUS' SAKE SHE WAS **KISSING HIM!!** AND HE WAS REPLYING!! PENN ZERO AND SASHI KOBAYASHI WERE ACTUALLY KISSING!!!! WHERE IS MY FUCKING CAMER- oh, there is.

Thanks gods for the Boomerang Function.

They pulled out.

-That's means that we're a... thing, now? ~He asked, blushing. She blushed too.

-Yea, maybe.

-"Maybe" my ass! ~I shouted. They looked at us, surprised.

-Call her out!

-Call _him_ out! 

She looked at us like would rip our hearts from our chests, but he laughed slighty and rubbed his neck.

-Hey, what about, after here, we go out and do something? Maybe... Lasertag?

Her blush came back.

-Oh, okay. It... it looks great.

-So... can we... you know... that thing that couples do... with our hands...

-Hold hands?

-Y-yeah.

-sure. If you win the game.

-Ohoho, I'll wipe the floor with you, lady.

-On your dreams!

I turned to Fip-Flop.

-Our job here is done, Mr. Wiseman.

-You know what it means, Lady Adans? ~He asked. and we two exclaimed:

-Victory Donuts!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this work!  
> I'm sorry for not doing all the episodes (english isn't my first language, so I would need to watch all of them in english to write and it would take forever).  
> Please, check out my other Works!  
> See ya next time :D


End file.
